Bella, Max, Bella, Max
by fictionfangirl3
Summary: Ok max leave flock max become bella. Any questions? full summerie inside with setting and y.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Ok. Max left the flock because she thought the erasers where tracing her. Now three years later she's living life as Bella Swan. What happens when the flock tracks her? What if they want her back?**

**Setting: MR: ok it takes place after mr5 because I want max to be able to breathe underwater but max and fang never kissed in any of the books. Just broXsis relationship. Oh and nobody knows about the flock (the public). It works better that way. I hated that part of the series. (It's the only thing I hate about it) Twilight: ok set in between braking dawn and eclipse Bella and Edward are engaged but Vickie has already attacked.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**A.N. ok finally to the story. Alright if this ever makes it to fanfiction I want to thank all the little poplar that help me threw this and I want to thank the three most important people me, myself, and I. Oh and my mom and Ken if your reading this. Ok and finally Ch. 1**

Chapter 1

Max POV

_Max you need to leave now _the voice said.

_Ok. OK, don't have a cow Jeb._ I thought

I snuck out of our camp so quite I don't think Iggy even heard me. As soon as I was out of our little campsite I took off flying using my super speed.

I bolted up right covered in sweat. For once I was thankful that Edward was hunting with the rest of the Cullen's. I lay back on my bed and looked at my alarm clock. Six thirty. Ugh. Not a good time to wake up on a Sunday. I got up out of bed and turned on my computer. After I had my human moment I went down for some breakfast. Once I ate, did the dishes and went back upstairs my computer was already loaded. I went on line and searched for the one thing I was looking for, Fang's blog. I read threw it quickly. I read his latest update.

Fang's blog

Date: don't know

Visitor: 154,364,458

Yo, sorry the number thing got messed up again so your way higher then that. Ok so where still looking for Max. Right now where looking somewhere in between Florida and California. I'm thinking that she's hiding somewhere warm and sunny. The rest of the flock got a cool power. Well it's not a power exactly but our wings when where not using them and turn into tattoo's. They look and feel like them even o Iggy's sensitive fingers. Well fang out peace!

After that where some Q&A but turned off my computer. I thought about the tattoo thing I got that just before I moved in with Charlie. I decided to get dressed. I faced away from my window and took off my shirt.

"When did you get that?" I heard Edward ask from my window.

I dropped my shirt and turned around.

I saw Edward's eyes go wide. I looked down and remembered I didn't wear a bra last night. I quickly grabbed a shirt and put it over my chest. Edward cave over to me. His hand cupped my check.

"Don't hide your self from me." Edward said and kissed me.

I dropped my shirt and put my arms around his neck. All of a sudden I felt my mattress under me and Edward's arm's on my side. Edward's lips attacked my neck.

"Charlie" I gasped.

"He already left." Edward said then crashed his lips to mine

That was all I needed. I started to undo the buttons of his shirt. I finally got them done and his shirt off when someone barged in my room. That someone just so happened to be four foot eleven and bouncing.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Alice asked with a coy smile on her face.

"Don't you knock" I asked

"Don't you lock?" Alice asked.

"Emmett broke my lock last week remember you where with him?" I asked.

"Oh yea" Alice said and knocked on my door twice "Better?"

I got up and walked to my dresser. I put on a bra and tee that went down to my knees. I took off my pajama pants and put on a pair of jeans.

"Is there any reason you're here Alice?" I asked.

"Yea I thought that you should know that apparently some of your friends form Phoenix are moving out here four of them in high school one in middle school and two in elementary. There dad is a scientist and there mom is a vet." Alice said.

"What are there names?" I asked.

"Nick, Geoff, Ella, And tiffany are in high school. Leo (Gazzy. It worked better then zephyr.) and Ari in middle and Arial in elementary." Alice said. I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Bella you never did tell me when you got that tattoo" Edward said.

"I got it in phoenix. Before I came here. Nick set up a bog based off a story he wrote about kids with wing. He based his character off of all of us. We all came up with names. Nick was Fang, Geoff was Iggy, Tiffany was Nudge, Arial was Angel, and I was Max." I said.

"Max?" Alice asked.

"It's short for Maximum Ride. You know like the ultimate adventure. Anyway as a joke we all got fake tattoos of wings on out backs and when Nick, Geoff and I turned sixteen we all got the tattoos." I said and ended with a shrug.

"Cool. That explains why when they get here they call you Max." Alice said buying it.

"So now that you told me the good news, you can leave now right?" I asked.

"Yea. I now I want to show Em the blog." Alice said and left at vampire speed. I turned to Edward.

"Now Where wear we before your sister rudely interrupted?" I asked stepping close to Edward so we where touching but there was still room between us. Edward closed the space between us and once again I felt my mattress underneath me. Edward's lips where on my neck. "Ah now I remember. But I think we had a little less clothes on."

"I can fix that." Edward said and my shirt and bra disappeared across the room.

I started on his shirt again. When I finally got it off I raked my nails down his chest. Edward monad and I did it again, Edward's lips found mine again. I felt his tongue on my lips begging for access I gladly let him in. my bedroom door burst open again.

"Bbbeeellllllaaa!!!!!!!!" Emmett sang (badly) walking into my room. I pulled my blanket over my chest.

"Emmett Get out!" I yelled. Giving him my 'Max' stare. He instantly backed out of the room.

"How did you do that?" Edward asked.

"Ancient Chinese secret." I said and got out of my bed again. I put my bra back on and a white sweater that went with my jeans.

"Bella it's seven in the morning on a Sunday. Come back to bed." Edward Moaned I laughed.

"I'd rather not. I'm pretty sure that the next person to walk in on us is eater Rose, Jasper, Jake, Or Charlie. So either you can put your shirt on or I'll do it for you." I said with a smirk.

"You are one evil little thing." Edward said

"I've been told that." I said walking over to Edward and buttoning up his shirt.

"You know, I like it better when you take my shirt off." Edward said with a smirk.

"Well to bad." I said with a matching smirk.

"You know this means war." Edward said.

"Well you know I don't like to loose. Prepare to be crushed." I said sweetly and gave Edward an innocent smile and turned around.

"Isabella Swan, what are you planning?" Edward asked.

_You'll see Cullen. _I accident thought to him. **(Bella has powers they will be reviled later on. but for now sha has angle's)**

"Wow using my last name. I'm so scared." Edward said. I could here the smirk. I put on a scary face and turned around.

"You should be." I said started humming the song _U + Ur hand_ _by_ Pink. Hoping he'd get the message.

"What does the song _U + Ur hand, _have to… oh Bella please no" Edward begged.

"You're the one that declared war." I said with a sickly sweet smile on my face.

I started to pick up my room. When I bent down in front of Edward I made sure to stick my butt in the air. I heard his jaw clench and him growl. It was so low humans couldn't hear it. I smiled to my self. I finished my room and went down stairs. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Edward sat down next to me and pulled me on has lap. I moved my hips pretending to get comfy. Edwards grip tightened on my waist.

"Bella stop moving" Edward begged.

"You mean like this?" I asked and moved my hips side to side. "Or like this?" I asked and moved my hips up and down.

"Evil. Little. Thing." Edward said and I laughed.

"Hey. Come on Bella. Where going to the mall." Alice said.

"Fine but Edwards coming with so I don't have to carry my bags." I said and pictured me and Alice dragging Edward into Victoria Secret.

"Ok Come on the mall closes at nine and the sale ends at eight." Alice said knowing my plan.

"Alright Ali I'm coming. You know some of us don't have super speed." I said following her with Edward in tow.

The drive to the port angles mall took about ten minutes instead of the hour it would normally take. Alice dragged me threw about twenty stores before we stopped for a break.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom and afterwards we can go to Vickie's. There's a pink, red, black, and blue sale." I said.

"Vickie's" Edward asked.

"It's a clothing store." I said. And headed to the bathroom. I was washing my hands when I heard a voice I didn't think I'd ever hear.

**(I was tempted to leave it there buy I'm not that big of a bitch.)**

"Oh my god!" I heard Nudge's voice say.

"Hey. Wow that's the shortest sentence I've heard you say." I said.

_Call me Bella_ I thought to Nudge.

"Yea well we where all going shopping for school stuff." Nudge said.

"Come on. There are some friends of mine I want your guys to meet." I said and held out my left hand for Nudge to take.

"OMG! You're engaged! Who would have thought that you of all people would tie the not?" Nudge exclaimed as we walked out of the restroom. I walked over to Alice and Edward.

"Alice, Edward this is Tiffany a friend of mine from Phoenix." I said smiling.

**Ha Ha. Now u have to love my. Sorry about the huge beginning an but I needed to explain things. So I will keep things simple press the green button. Bye till next time,**

**AC.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK so this is chapter 2! Yes! Sorry I own nothing

"OMG! You're engaged! Who would have thought that you of all people would tie the knot?" Nudge about taking so long. But it's worth the wait and ill try to update more with all my stories. Check out my poll. Oh and I don't own anything.

**Previously:** exclaimed as we walked out of the restroom. I walked over to Alice and Edward.

"Alice, Edward this is Tiffany a friend of mine from Phoenix." I said smiling.

**Now:**

"Tiffany. This is Edward my fiance and Alice my soon to be sister-in-law and best friend in Forks." I said and felt the presence of the flock behind me.

_Call me Bella _I sent to the flock.

"Hey hells bells." Iggy said.

"hey pyro." I responded then was almost tackled in hugs by Ari, Angel, Ella, and Gazzy **(for any of the flock's POV I'm saying their JP name).**

"I missed you guys too. Now please get off of me." I said.

"Sorry Bella." Angel said.

"Yea sorry." Gazzy and Ari said.

"Shut up and hug me." I told them.

"Yes Bella" They said in unison and hugged me.

"What about me?" Fang asked and I hit him on the head

"Happy now?" I asked.

"You've made my year." Fang said sarcasticly.

"Hey, how about we go to your house?" Nudge suggested.

"Sure. Edward Alice? You guys want to come?" I asked.

"No. Were going camping tonight remember. In fact we need to be leaving soon." Alice said checking her watch.

"Have fun." I said.

"We will. Want me to bring your bags home for you?" Alice said.

"Sure." I replied handing her my bags.

"Bye, love." Edward said and kissed me goodbye.

"Bella and Edward, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage then comes baby in the baby carriage." Iggy sang after Edward and Alice left. I gave him the bird.

"Classy." Fang muttered.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"you guys gonna fly?" My mom asked. I smiled and hugged her.

"Yea. I haven't flown in a while." I said.

We agreed that those that could fly would the rest would meet us at Charlie's house. The flight was quick and quiet. I was in the front. When we got to Charlie's we landed in the backyard so no one would see us. We entered threw the backdoor and sat in the living room. Five minutes later my mom and Jeb walked in along with Ella and Total.

"Hey Guys." I said and hugged Ella.

"Hey Bella." Ella said.

"Can I see it? Please?" Nudge begged while jumping up and down.

"Yes." I sighed. I held out my left hand and Nudge squealed.

"OHMYGOD!!!!! It's beautiful. Where did he get it?" Nudge asked me quickly.

"Thanks I know its beautiful, and it's a family air loom." I told her as Ella grabbed my hand.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

GYM

I was heading to gym with Edward, Alice, and the Flock. Coach said that today we were doing dice running (Its were you roll dice and what ever number you get that's how meany laps you run). Ugh! The first roll was a six so the eight of us decided to run together. We got threw four rounds before I heard the familiar sound of mechanical wings flapping. I look at the flock and they nodded signaling me that they heard it too.

All of a sudden about 300 flyboys came crashing threw the celing of the gym. Student's started running and pushing each other to get to the exit.

The flyboys attacked me and the flock and me. I easily held off ten, Fang held off twenty, and Iggy held off fifteen. I saw the Cullen's take about eight each.

"Guy's run." I said while breaking one of the flyboys' spines.

"No! Bella, what's going on? And why are these things attaching?" Edward asked.

"Well, these robot's are called flyboys, it's kind of obvious on what's happening, and I don't know why there attaching." I said while still fighting.

"Need a hand?" Angel asked flying in above the ceiling with Gazzy and Ari.

"I'd love one sweetie." I told her while round housing a flyboy.

Angel took on about ten, Ari about fifteen, and Gazzy started making a boom with Iggy.

"Ten seconds and counting." Gazzy warned.

"U and A guys, unless you want to be blown up." I said.

We each grabbed one of the Cullen's hands and flew back to Charlie's house. Once we got there we let go of the Cullen's hands.

"So I take it we need to talk?" I guessed.

"Yes, we do? I take it that the blog is real?" edward asked.

"Yea and Charlie's not my real dad. He's a friend of Jeb-my real dad." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Edwaard asked.

"It wasn't only my secret. You hate me don't you?" I asked looking down. Edward lifted my chin up with his finger, I felt his lips on mine. I kissed him back full force. Edward pulled away. I whispered: "Sorry I didn't quite catch that."

Edward kissed me again. We kissed for what seemed like forever. Until I heard some one clear their through.

"Get a room." Emmett said.

"It's my house and I can make-out with my fiance in it if I want to." I replied. Everyone laughed.

A/N: don't worry there will be more. i just dont know what yet. so it may take a while :)


End file.
